Jorge Rivera vs. Dennis Hallman
The first round began. Hallman IMMEDIATELY got a single to side control. Literally immediately. Four thirty-five. 'Get outa there'. Rivera reganed butterfly guard. Hallman passed to the other side in side control. Hallman sliced through Rivera's guard. Four fifteen left. Rivera got a beautiful sweep. Four minutes. Hallman locked up an armbar, a triangle there actually.... Rivera was being patient, posturing up and defending. Hallman was really working the arm more than anything. Rivera escaped with three thirty-five and danced. The ref stood Hallman up. Three fifteen. Hallman worked a single. Rivera was defending. Three minutes. 'Watch your ankle.' Hallman worked a trip, Rivera stuffed that as well. Two thirty-five. Hallman kneed the body nicely. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Rivera landed a vicious right elbow inside and another short one. He had the Muay Thai plum and kneed the body twice, landed a right and sprawled stuffing a single. He said 'come on stand up' and Hallman did. Rivera missed a right, Hallman dropped to his back. One fifteen with three big rights from Rivera. Two more rights. Two more and a left and a left and a right. 'He's out.' Four more rights. One minute. A massive right. 'I thought Hallman was out there.' Okay Rogan. Rivera landed a right. Thirty-five. Three right hands. A hard left. Hallman looks rocked. Rivera landed two rights to the body there. Another big right. Fifteen. Rivera backed up and let Hallman up. Hallman missed a spinning back fist and dropped for a heelhook. Jorge escaped as the first round ended. 10-9 Rivera. He stole the round. 'Slow your mind down. Listen to my voice,' they were telling Jorge. Hallman's corner wanted a takedown. The second round began. Rivera landed a wicked leg kick as Hallman dropped for a takedown. Rivera stuffed a single and let Hallman up. Hallman is still rocked for sure. Four thirty-five. Rivera landed a leg kick. Hallman was hurting. Rivera landed an uppercut and they clinched. Hallman kneed the body. He ate ne to the face and another to the body with four fifteen. Four minutes with another knee to the body. Rivera had that plum. He landed two wicked right uppercuts. Hallman landed a left elbow inside himself. Three thirty-five as Rivera kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Three fifteen. Hallman put his hands on his knees. He was gassed. Rivera landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Rivera landed a right and ate acounter right and Rivera landed a right and they clinched. Rivera kneed the body. And the thigh. A hard right uppercut and a right hand and a right uppercut inside. Two thirty. Rivera had that plum again. Now Hallman has it. Rivera landed two right hands. Hallman kneed the body. Two fifteen remaining. Hallman was bleeding from the bridge of his nose. Hallman kneed the body. Two minutes remaining. Rivera kneed the body. Rivera worked the body hard. One thirty-five. Rivera worked the body with both hands. Hallman looked at the clock. These were getting harder and harder. One fifteen. Rivera kneed the body. Hallman's nose is bloodied bad. One minute. Rivera landed a right elbow inside there. The ref broke them up. Hallman was hurting. He was standing weird. He wasn't moving. Thirty-five left. Hallman isn't moving AT ALL. The crowd booed. They clinched. Hallman was exhausted. Fifteen remaining. Rivera landed a right elbow inside. Hallman landed an uppercut and a right hand himself as the second round ended. 10-9 Rivera easily. 'Get some energy out there, brother,' they told Dennis as the doctors worked on his nose. 'Long range, stay long,' Rivera's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Rivera landed a leg kick. Four fifteen remaining. Rivera landed a leg kick. Hallman blocked a hard high kick. Hallman looked horrible. Rivera landed a hard right hand. Hallman isn't moving at all. Rivera landed a leg kick. Hallman threw a terrible high kick. Three thirty-five. Rivera landed a leg kick. The crowd booed. Hallman pressed forward bravely but couldn't do anything. Three fifteen. Hallman worked a double. Three minutes. Rivera stuffed it there now. Rivera spun him. Two thirty-five. Hallman kneed the face inside. Two fifteen. Both fighters were visibly tired. The ref broke them up in two minutes. Hallman missed a sloppy spinning back fist. One thirty-five. Hallman missed a high kick and fell. Rivera stood over him. He kicked the leg four times. And again. Again. One fifteen. Again. Again. Again. Again. One minute. Rivera came in, Hallman hugged him into half-guard. Hallman turned towards a leglock. Thirty-five. Hallman rolled for a heelhook perhaps but hmm. Fifteen. Rivera turned mostly out of danger. Rivera said something. He was talking to him. The third round ended. 10-9 Rivera. 30-27 Rivera. Yep.